Свидание
by Kisassi
Summary: Пикард и Беверли пытаются пойти на свидание...


Если подумать немного о времени и вероятностях, то голова идет кругом. В Академии им читали курс темпоральной механики, объясняли теорию общей нелинейности и основные ошибки воспоминаний, но одно знать в теории, а совсем другое почувствовать самому. Кью дал возможность увидеть то, каким он станет. Точнее, каким он мог бы стать. Вариант будущего. Один, из множества возможных с разной долей вероятности, подсчитать которую лишь очень-очень приблизительно могут только самые современные компьютеры. И бездельничающие высшие существа. Будь они прокляты.

Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что в той версии будущего он с Беверели были разведены, а для развода нужен брак. В более близком варианте возможного будущего, чем то которое он увидел и уже смог отменить самим фактом того, что увидел его и рассказал о нем своим старшим офицерам.

Голова идет кругом. Этих бы теоретиков от темпоральной механики да в реальные условия, чтоб они поумерили свой пыл, когда говорят, что «любое разумное существо способно понять курс в том объеме, который читается вам».

Жан-Люк потер переносицу и с некоторой тоской подумал, как же легко жилось людям пару сотен лет назад. Ни тебе цивилизаций с непостижимой культурой, ни ошибок, приводящих к гибели целых планет… Хотя проблемы в отношениях были у всех мужчин и женщин на протяжении всей человеческой истории.

Их отношения с Беверли были… Странными и в какой-то мере скачкообразными. Она была для него, сначала, женой друга, а позже, и вдовой друга. Это подразумевало некоторую дистанцию. Кроме того, Беверли служила под его командованием. Смешно, но они сближались во многом благодаря Уэсли… И из-за него же не делали шагов друг другу навстречу.

В результате между ними установились очень странные отношения, которые экипаж заочно называл: «Брак без интимного подтекста». Конечно же, и капитан, и главный медик, знали эту характеристику, но ничего не могил поделать.

Они завтракали вместе, обсуждали проблемы общего и частного масштаба, вместе разыгрывали истории на голопалубе и, иногда, вместе же отправлялись в отпуск... Когда Беверли удавалось с боем вытащить Пикарда из капитанского кресла, угрожая медицинской расправой.

Это если не считать их профессионального взаимодействия.

И все. Ни туда, ни сюда. А самым ужасным было то, что эти отношения, в общем и целом, их обоих устраивали в том виде, в котором они были.

После того псевдо путешествия в будущее, которое уже не наступит, Жан-Люк понял, что нужно что-то менять. Ну или хотя бы попытаться. Потому сегодня он шел с Беверли на свидание. На первое их официальное свидание.

Оставалось всего ничего… Он сверился с корабельными часами: точно, полчаса времени. Через тридцать минут они встретятся у входа на голопалубу и будут гулять по Венеции XVII века.

Раздавшаяся через десять минут тревога с одной стороны расстроила Пикарда, а с другой, наоборот, даже порадовала. Значит, свидание откладывалось по крайней мере до тех пор, пока кризис не будет решен…

Хороший капитан знает весь свой корабль. Только вот лазарет становился для Жан-Люка не просто знакомым, а почти домашним.

— С ним все будет в порядке! – услышал капитан недовольный голос Беверли. – Просто дайте ему отдохнуть.

Ответ Райкера, а именно его голос был вторым, Жан-Люк не разобрал.

— Можно подумать, в первый раз вам командовать кораблем! Это только до завтра. Все! Уходите, не мешайте пациенту!

Она, что, действительно собирается держать его здесь? Пикард сел: он чувствовал себя вполне нормально.

— О, – Беверли подошла к нему, улыбаясь, – а я уже боялась, что переборщила со снотворным.

— Что происходит? – сурово спросил Жан-Люк.

— Некий капитан в пылу переговоров с некой недружелюбно-настроенной расой получил легкое сотрясение мозга.

— Это повод отстранять меня от командования?

— Нет, это повод перенести место свидания.

Пикард с удивлением посмотрел на Беверли. Она вздохнула.

— Я поняла, что романтический вечер на голопалубе нам не светит. По крайней мере уже, а ждать еще пару лет я не хочу. Вот и решила, что лазарет, где мы только вдвоем, вполне подойдет.

— И для этого, – Жан-Люк почувствовал, как его губы сами расплываются в улыбке, – ты обманула моего первого офицера?

— Отдайте меня под трибунал, капитан. Но только после свидания.

— Я подумаю над этим.


End file.
